Red Roses vs Black Roses
by EvilFaeryPrincess
Summary: Okay mostly this story is my own version it has nothing to do with TCOR. Also this used to be under my othjer name Roses luv blood.
1. Chapter 1

XXXX Chapter 1 XXXX

A/N: 'these marks mean thought' and "these mean talking"

A/N: For all of you who like Imam this story aint to nice to him all the time.

Disclaimer: I sadly but truely do not own Riddick or any other character from COR.

XXXX Part 1 XXXX

' Never thought I would have a life like this a wife. Living as a free man. It is what I always wanted right? A wife, a free life, and to be able to walk in public with out a fear of being caught? Of course it is what I wanted.' Riddick thought while walking down the sealine on the beach.

Riddick slowly finished walking home. Living on Talos prime wasn't ao bad. He didn't have to worry about people inless he went to Talos 5. He and his wife, Janis, lived alone.

Once Riddick reached home he quitly entered the house to find that his laptop from old earth was beeping from a new message. He quickly walked over to see a message he would never have expected. . .

Dear Mr. Riddick

My name is Kyra Navaro. I have a proposition for you.

If you should choose to except this

meet me on Hellion Prime

in one week.

Please contact me upon

arriving.

May Your days be happy.

Kyra Navaro

Riddick stood staring at the computer in shock for several moments before Janis walked behind him gently placing her hand delicatly on his well muscled arm," Richard, darling, are you all right?" she solemly asked.

' Hellion Prime? I haven't been there in five years. Since I dropped holy man , and Jack there. Jack I wonder if she's still there?" Riddick thought before being interupted by his wifes question.

"Yes, Don't worry about me I'll be fine," Riddick answered after taking a moment to consider her question. He gently took her hand and placed it to his lips. He quickly shut his computer before turning to face her and said, "Janis, Love, I think I will have to go away for a while. But if you have a problem I with it I won't go. Do you have a problem with it?" he asked his expression begging her to say no.

"Riddick, is it important that you go? Is it work? Or personal?" Janis asked.

"Yes, it is important that I go I haven't unfinished things on Hellion Prime," ' JACK' his mnd screamed" And this may be the only chance I have to go."

"Riddick, darling, if it will make you happy then I want you to go. Just promise me one thing, Promise me you will come back? That you will come back to me and won't leave me here by myself," she said looking in his glowing eyes.

" Janis, I promise you I will come back. I will not let you stay here alone." Riddick said pulling her into a embrace full of comfort and thanks, she new that was of friendship, not the love she so desperatly yearned for.

"Riddick, just be back before the year is over," Janis said before pulling out of the embrace and retreating back to her private room to cry, for she new she had completly lost him.

XXXX Part 2 XXXX

"Kyra, get your damn ASS out here, NOW!" Kyra Navaro heard her husband yell just as she sent her message to Riddick. ' Please, Riddick. Do somthign right for me for once.' Kyra prayed.

While getting ready and preasentable for her husband Kyra prayed Riddick would come and rescue her from her hell. Once she was ready she quickly went to the pallor to greet her guests.

"Bonjour, Ca va? Madame Gibson?"(A/N for all those who don't know French translation is Hello, How are you Ms. Gibson?) Kyra said to her long time friend the elderly Madame Gibson. Madame Gibson briefly nodded to Vincent, Kyra's husband of two years. "Bonjour Madame Navaro, Bien, Merci. Et toi?"(A/N Hello Ms Navaro. Good, thanks. And you?) She answered before pulling Kyra away from Vincent.

"Child, why do you do that?" her friend asked.

"Do what?" Kyra asked, all ready knowing what her friend would ask.

"Every thign he says? He says speak in Japanise you speak in Japanise. Now its french what next? German? And don't say, well we just moved her and there second language is french I'm tired of that," Madame Gibson said finally.

"Emily, If I show you somthing do you promise to keep it a secret from everyone? Emily, this is big I mean Big BIG, 'kay?" Kyra asked.

Emily looked offended before her old weathered face broke into a loving smile," I promise. Now show me." Kyra grabed Emily's hand an made excuses before taking Emily to her private chambers. Quickly she shut and locked the door.

Kyra rushed over to her desk and pulled out her laptop. She pulled up her mail box and changed it to sent mail and opened up her message to Riddick. . .

Dear Mr. Riddick

My name is Kyra Navaro. I have a proposition for you.

If you should choose to except this

meet me on Hellion Prime

in one week.

Please contact me upon

arriving.

May Your days be happy.

Kyra Navaro

When Emily finished reading she looked at Kyra in shock. "Child just who is this Riddick? And what Kind of 'Proposition' do you have for him?" She asked.

"Emily, Riddick is the man who saved me from the demons on T2. He also is the man I I I. . . I happen to trust more then anyone, except you of course, but he was the first person to understand me," Kyra said tring to explain.

"Child, do you know if he will except?" Emily asked worried about Kyra.

"Emily, I don't know if he will except but I know he will. I know it don't make since but it is complicated to explain," Kyra said confused.

"Kyra, Just be carefull okay? I've already lost one daughter and my husband Henery, God rest his soul. I don't want to lose you to; thats my one fear is losing you," Emily sadi between silent sobs.

"Emily you won't lose me. You can come with me and we can live together. We can have are own little garden some where. You will come with me won't you Emily?"Kyra asked hopefully.

"Kyra, you can't keep me from going," she said smiling while pulling Kyra in for a huge bear hug, before getting rudly interuptes by Kyra's ungratefull, lowlife, husband Vincent bursting into the room, " Why are you dillydallying in this room? we have guests."

" Aren't I a guest Vincent? Is this how you act to guests? Well the board of trusties won't be to happy to hear about this." Emily said before leaving the room with Vincent trailing behind making excuses.

Kyra Finished putting her laptop away before going back to the party, and praying that Riddick will live up to his expectations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Red Roses vs. Black Roses**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Riddick or any of the characters from the movie.**

**& the name Janis and Talos prime belong to Madame Hardy**

**Dedication to: Madame Hardy, totallyobssesed47**

**(A/N: please review at least three this time)**

XXX Chapter 2 XXX

XXXX Part 1 (Riddick) XXXX

Riddick got up early the next morning to finish packing; before Janis awoke from her peace full slumber. Looking down at his wife Riddick, silently prayed she would forgive him but truth was he was never truely in love with her. She can find better he told himself silently creeping out of the room.

A few seconds before he made it out of the house he heard feet shuffling behind him. He stopped only to find Janis's sleepy face inches from his. "Good morning," she said turning around, " what are you up to sneaking off this early?" she asked lamely. "Oh wait I know your going to go save the damsel in distress right? Then what are you gonna do break her heart like that little girls you told me about?" she asked not trying to contain her anger toward him.

" Janis are you alright?" Riddick asked shocked by her anger towards him but not surprised. "Janis I'm sorry to do this to you. But I won't go if you don't want me to. Just tell me and I'll go up stairs and put my stuff away." Riddick said.

" No Riddick forgive me I'm just your puppet. You know that I would do anything for you. So go before I change my mind," Janis said choking back the sobs forming in her throaght while turning around," NOW and I mean it! GO!"

" Forgive me Janis I just can't stand this place any more I'm a furyan and always will be, Goodbye best of luck," Riddick said turning to leave only to be followed by the words, " One year come back before one year is gone."

Once gone Janis looked down at her stomach saying, "You'll be surprised what you come back to."

XXXX Part 2 ( Kyra) XXXX

Kyra paced the floor awaiting any signs that Riddick came. ' Where could he be? What if he didn't except? Oh god I only have one week what am I gonna do?' Kyra's mind screamed at her. Deep in concentration Kyra missed the intrance of her husband only to be jolted out of her thoughts be his rants and ravings.

"Kyra, why aren't you dresses yet? I told you to be ready by noon and here it is 12:01! Do you have any IDEA as to what you could do if you make one just one mistake while Mr. Ainsworth is here! He is the key provider in MY nea YOUR future! Can't you get that throught your thick head?" Vincent yelled.

" Well dear husband if you would leave the room I might be able to finish getting dressed , and be the perfect wife? Do you, or can you get that throught your thick head?" Kyra said right back to him lamely.

Once she had spoken her words she turned her back to him only to feel his thick fingers come and rest on her bare shoulders.(A/N she is in her peticoat) " Why do you still fight it Kyra? You know the deal you'll be eighteen in one week then I will get my reward," he said while moving his rough lips to her satin shoulder to place a kiss. Only to be shrugged off by Kyra saying, " Yes I know one week and then I'm of legall age I know the drill," she said in a military voice, " Now will you kindly leave the room?" she asked stepping behind her screen.

Vincent turned while cursing eveything about women. Once he was gone Kyra slipped on her best dress and went to her vanity to fix her hair and make-up make20up . When she was done she kindly walked into the dining rom where Mr.Ainsworth and Vincent were discussing bisnuss while Ms. Ainsworth was in the living room awaiting her.

Mr. Ainsworth was a short man in his late sixty's while Ms Ainsworth was a tall beautiful woman beautiful20woman  in her early twenty's. Althought Mr. Ainsworth was old he had different mistresses in every other city and multiple wives. Kathern Ainsworth , the one now sitting in the prestegous living room of the Navaro's, was the youngst of the six wives; while Rebecca was the oldest at the age of 36. Unlike other men Mr. Ainsworth openly consorted with his mistresses in public and not to one of the Ms. ainsworth's dismay, the only reason they were with him was for money.

"Good day Ms. Ainsworth," Kyra said putting on a fake smile that said, _I know your sleeping with my husband, you can keep him. _Kyra had known about there affair for a while now. She knew Vincent had ascorted her to the Governer's ball when he was engaged Kyra, and the excuse Vincent had used was a favor for Mr. Ainsworth who was home sick with the flu.

" OH yes Ms. Navaro how nice to see you again," KAahern said getting up with a smile that read, _DON"T mess this up for me bitch._ "And please call me Kathern."

"And I incest you call me Kyra," she said back to her.Once they had set down and had started talking they were interupted by the servant telling her she had an urgent phone call from the hospital; "If you will excuse me Ms. Ainsworth I must take this call. Kyra said getting up and heading for the door.

XXXX Part 4 (Riddick) XXXX

Once Riddick was out of the Talos Prime vicenity he headed for Saiten's Bay; to load up with supplies. Once in and out Riddick decided to send a message back to the woman.

Getting out his laptop from old earth he quickly wrote a message saying,

Ms. Navaro,

I will arrive in three days,

please be ready to meet me at

Hellion Prime.

Riddick.

Once finishing the message Riddick sat back after putting autopilot on to clear his mind, _'I wonder is she still gonna be there after these years or will she even remember me?'_

Once Riddick's mind was set he fell into a silent slumber with dreams of past, present, & future.

XXXX Part 4 (Kyra) XXXX

"Good day Ms. Answorth," Kyra said putting on a fake smile that said, _I know your sleeping with my husband, you can keep him. _Kyra had known about there affair for a while now. She knew Vincent had ascorted her to the Governer's ball when he was engaged Kyra, and the excuse Vincent had used was a favor for Mr. Ainsworth who was home sick with the flu.

" OH yes Ms. Navaro how nice to see you again," Kathern said getting up with a smile that read, _DON"T mess this up for me bitch._ "And please call me Kathern.

"And I incest you call me Kyra," she said back to her.Once they had set down and had started talking they were interupted by the servant telling her she had an urgent phone call from the hospital; "If you will excuse me Ms. Ainsworth I must take this call. Kyra said getting up and heading for the door.

Once she reached the phone she was fearing the worst, "Hello this is Ms. Navaro speaking."

"Ms. Navaro my name is Dr. Hallowell and I am Ms. Gibson's cardiologist," the man on the other line answered, " Ms. Gibson is here with me now I'm sorry but she is being put under severe watch it seems last night in her sleep she had a heartattack and we were wondering if you knew if she had any family we need to contact?"

Once Kyra could catch her breath she sasdi in a whisper, " I' . . I'm a-a-all sh-e-e has, her h-h-usband died last year and her daughter was killed four years ago."

"Oh well, thank you thats all, she will be staying here over night," he said. "D-Do you need me to bring her anything?" Kyra asked. "Well she says she could usea change of clothes and to see you." he answered back. "Well tell her I'm on my way," Kyra said hanging up the phone.

Once she caught her breath she raced throught the living room into the dining room dining20room , " Vincent, I must leave Madame Gibson is in the hospital, and she is asking for me I must get there." Looking over to Mr. Ainsworth Kyra said, "Please excuse me I must be there she is a dear and old friend of mine."

"That's okay dear Kathern and I understand please go, don't let us stop you," he said with a sweet caring smile on his face. Vincent looked at Kyra with hatred in his eyes before saying " Yes, dear go please hurry," once Kyra was upstairs Mr. Ainsworth said " There should be more women like that in the world," smiling.

Once in her suite Kyra heard the beeping of her laptop, rushing over to it she opened it to find a new message . . .

**To Be Continued. . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Red Roses vs. Black Roses**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Riddick or any of the characters from the movie.**

**& the name Janis and Talos prime belong to Madame Hardy**

**Dedication to: Madame Hardy, totallyobssesed47,& **

**(A/N: please review at least three this time)**

**Alos I didn't know if the song at the end was appropreate for this part in the story thanks, love to know what you thinks.**

**XXX Chapter 4 XXXX**

**XXX Part 1XXX**

**(Kyra) **

Once she caught her breath she raced throught the living room into the dining room dining20room , " Vincent, I must leave Madame Gibson is in the hospital, and she is asking for me I must get there." Looking over to Mr. Ainsworth Kyra said, "Please excuse me I must be there she is a dear and old friend of mine."

"That's okay dear Kathern and I understand please go, don't let us stop you," he said with a sweet caring smile on his face. Vincent looked at Kyra with hatred in his eyes before saying " Yes, dear go please hurry," once Kyra was upstairs Mr. Ainsworth said " There should be more women like that in the world," smiling.

Once in her suite Kyra heard the beeping of her laptop, rushing over to it she opened it to find a new message . . .

Kyra had never thought she would see that name again, opening the message she read . . .

Kyra

I need your help its very

urgent that I talk with you!

Iama

She could still remember when she would awake from nightmares to the comfort of his arms, only his embrace and the face of Riddick could ever get the vision of those things out of her head. When she would awake in the morning to find that the breakfast would be ready for her and Zessa. NO her mind screamed, that was over now he had betrayed her trust when he gave her over to the Navaro's as the betrothed of Vincent.

Closing the message Kyra found that she could not destroy it, so she saved it under to be kept. When Kyra was about to open the next message she had the immage of her dear friend pop into her head. Kyra took one last look at the screen before saying," Sorry Riddick you'll have to wait." Knowing that was the only person it could be.

(One day later)

**XXXX Part 2 XXXX**

**(Riddick)**

ONce Riddick had booked his ship in the harbor; he set out to find one of the cheapest and sleasest hotel that he knew he would be safe in. Riddick unpacked his things and decided to send another message to Kyra to let her know he had arrived earlyer then expected; way earlyer then expected. After setting up his laptop Riddick noticed the beeeping coming from it; opening to see that his message to tell her about arriveing in three days did not send.

Riddick found that it was odd but not uncommen. After deleting the old message he sent her a new one . . .

Ms. Navaro,

I have arrived on the plant hellion prime,

so what time and place?

Try and get back to me soon.

Riddick

Riddick made sure that his message was sent this time. After changing his clothes into to a a white wife beater and black cargo pants black20cargo20pants  Riddick grabbed his long black jacket; it was time for him to find his surrondings and to give an old friend a visit.

Oncce Riddick had found his way on the street he was led to a beautiful house were a holy man awaited his arrival with out knowing it. Riddick moved silently in the shadows careful not to disturb the woman and child inside; after finding out the man wasn't home. Riddick sat back for the wait silently saying to himself, "Just give it some time he'll be back.

(The day Kyra went to the hospital)

**XXXX Part 3 XXXX**

**( Kyra )**

Closing the message Kyra found that she could not destroy it, so she saved it under to be kept. When Kyra was about to open the next message she had the immage of her dear friend pop into her head. Kyra took one last look at the screen before saying," Sorry Riddick you'll have to wait." Knowing that was the only person it could be.

Once Kyra had reached the hospital she was out of her mind with worry for her friend and that Riddick would not come.Kyra rushed to Madame Gibson's room thinking, ' What if he dosen't come? What if that wasn't his message? Oh god how will I survive?'

Once in the room Kyra then decided not to let Ms. Gibson see the worry that clouded her eyes. But through all of her atempts as soon as she was at the bed madame Gibson said, " Ca va, Kyra? Are you not okay what is wrong and don't tell me nothing."

Setting down on the side of MAdame Gibson's bed she looked at the old womans face and started to cry," Oh Emily, what am I gonna do? I haven't heard from Riddick since I sent that message, and what if he dosen't replie before my birthday? What will I do?"

Madame Gibson gathered the crying girl into her arms and rocked her back and forth humming the song her daughter loved most from old Earth . . .

_Grew up in a small town And when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window Dreamin' of what could be And if I'd end up happy I would pray _

_Trying hard to reach out But when I tried to speak out Felt like no one could hear me Wanted to belong here But something felt so wrong here So I prayed I could break away _

_chorus _

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change And break away Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I love I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change And break away _

_Wanna feel the warm breeze Sleep under a palm tree palm20tree  Feel the rush of the ocean Get on board a fast train Travel on a jetplane, far away And break away _

_chorus_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change And break away Out of the darkness and into the sun I won't forget all the ones that I love I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And break away _

_Buildings with a hundred floors Swinging round revolving doors Maybe I don't know where they'll take me But, gotta keep moving on, moving on Fly away, break away _

_chorus 2 _

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta Take a risk, take a chance, make a change And break away Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget of the place I come from I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And break away _

_Breakaway_

_Breakaway _

(End of chappie four, and please review)


	4. Chapter 4

Red roses vs black roses black20roses 

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters from CoR. The names Janis and Talos Prime are Madame Hardy.

A/N: Sorry i haven't updated sooner but i was buzy wit school and shit so back to the story do enjoy!

R&R

(Riddick)

'Come on holy man we have things to settle,' Riddick to himself whie listening to the humming coming from the woman inside the house.

'God please let her still be here. I should never have made that prominse it wasn't fair to her. It's not her fought I'm a convict (Yes Riddick is still a convict in the beginning when he said it because there was know on the planet so he was free from mercs.), always on the run,' Riddck thought to him self but once he saw that he was trying to put the blame on him self that he did get angry.

'Why the HELL should I be be sorry? She is the one who got the stupid little crush not me! I should be the one getting the appology not her.' Riddick thought. Continuing his thoughts Riddick didn't notice the figure sneak up behind him.

Riddick senced a presence with him just in time to look in to a frying pan come in contact with his head to be put into a peaceful darkness.

One hour later . . .

Coming to Riddick started to try and get up to hear voices around him," I think hes coming to. What are we gonna do?" he heard a frightened voice say to his left. Following the sound he moved his head to his left.

Slowly Riddick started to open his eyes only to be blinded by a bright light. Riddick growled with pain and struggled hard with his bounds. Listening closely he could hear the material ripping.

"Riddick calm down. I'll get your goggles," he heard a voice say, but not any voice it was Imam. He had memories come back to him of the holy man from T2. After Imam brought Riddick his goggles he placed them on Riddicks eyes.

Opening his eyes Riddick became adjusted to the light and quickly looked to his left to see four figures standing there one little wile the rest were tall and ellagent. Quickly Riddick took in his surrondings. It was small but enough space for a bed and a dresser,' This must be Imam's room.

After taking in where he was Riddick looked at the biggest of the four figures and growled out, "Get these FUCKING THINGS OFF ME NOW."

"Mr. Riddick please calm down while your in my house and in front of my daughter. He heard the soft yet firm voice of a woman state. Coming down to it he figured that the woman was Imam's wife, Lajjun, and the kid was his daughter, Ziza. "So, you must be the wife, and thats the kid," Riddick said staring at the two females.

"But who the hell are you?" Riddick asked staring down the man standing beside Imam. The man didn't reply but just directed his vision to the other side of the room where Lajjun and Ziza stood.

" Hey I asked you a fucking question so are you gonna answer?" Riddick asked the man again a little more demanding, so he could watch the man squirm under his gaze.

"I am Carlos Hamner. I came to assest Imam in the protection of his family from intruders. I watch the house." The man . . . no wait boy said stepping out of the shaddows so Riddick could see him.

"So your the one who hit me with a shovel? Remind me when I get off this table to return the favor. Will ya?" Riddick sadi to the boy wit a shit eating grin on his face; for some reason the boy was looking at him with a smirk on his face.

" What are you smirking for?" Riddick asked the boy getting annoyed from the grin on his face."Oh well I was just wondering why every one thinks your so tough?" he said still with the grin on his face.

" Your face won't stay like that for long you do know that don't you?" Riddick said taking in the sight of the boy lose his front for a second but quickly putting it back on and steppiing back into the shaddows.

"Riddick enough of this fooling around why were you out side my home? What do you want?" Imam sadi getting tired of the argument.

"Holy man you know why I'm here," Riddick sadi getting serious. Once those words were spoke Imam's face fell further from his usual brooding look.

"Out.OUT. Everyone out NOW," Imam said. Feeling guilt overwelm him along with a sudden fear and hopefull out come.

"Imam I don't think it wise to leave you here by yourself," Lajjun said, worry coming from here voice that the animal tied to the bed wouldn't be able to hurt her husband.

" Lajjun leave us, NOW" he said, pointing to the door. When she hesitated he walked across the room and grabbed her by her arm and drug her to the door and practicly through the door, "Lajjun I said out, you to Ziza," He sadi to his daughter and his wife and closed the door when they left.

Turning around Imam walked over to the bed where Riddick lay and untied him. "What do you want to know?" Imam asked Riddick.

"Where is she? What is she doing and is she ready?" Riddick asked all at once. He could tell she hadn't been there in a long time he could barely sence her just a faint smell coming from . . . Imam?

" What do you mean ready?" Imam asked cunfused by Riddicks question. Why would she be readt for anything? Wait the promise! Shit.

" Imam answer the question where the fuck is she?" Riddick asked wanting to get to the point. He could tell Imam was nervous.

" She is . . . gone Riddick. She left Three mounths after you left she was betrothed to a very welthy man named Vincent Navaro. She is very happy Riddick she can have every thing she ever wanted." Once he spoke his words we could feel Riddicks mood go from nutral to depressed. "Oh come on Riddick she is getting every thing she could want that we couldn't get her."

"Was it her choice or yours?" Riddick asked getting pissed that sombody else was touching his Jack at night. Holding her little body in their arms while he had to dream about it and imagine Janis as Jack while he would ravage her body through out the night. ' Wait why is he thinking about that Jack was like his kid sister he couldn't believe why he had that.'

"Well, it was mine, but she is happy sure every body wouldn't like to leave home, but they get used to it." Imam said defending his action with Jack.

"Jesus Imam she was only thirteen. How could you do that? How old was he," Riddick asked getting pissed off with the holy man.

" Well he was . . . um twenty-one," Imam said looking down as he spoke those words, "I'm sorry Riddick, but I couldn't take care of her any more with my own wife and daughter to take care of," Imam said, (Lajjun was aboard the ship that crashed while she was pregnant)"If I could have gotten ahold of you then I would have sent her to you but I couldn't the last time I heard your name was in the paper when it said, ' Infamous Richard B. Riddick ties the not. . .'

Riddick looked up surprised him he heard that he knew of his wife," does she know?" Riddick asked hoping the answer was no.

"I'm afraid she did. She couldnt stand the fact that you left her just to marry another woman. She was devistated," Imam said, " thats the reason she stayed here instead of going and looking for you. And now her and Mr. Navaro are happily married." Imam finished.

"Did you say 'Navaro'?" Riddick asked. "Yes that is the name I said why does it mean somthing to you? Do you know them?" Imam asked wondering how Riddick would know the name.

" No not formally but I might in the very near future. Do you mind if I go know because I have somthings to do today?" Riddick asked not really waiting for Imam to reply.

Leaving the house riddick thought to himself, 'So the little wench was Kyra. Damn I should have known. God damn it how in the name of hell could she have gotten bye with that?' He asked himself.

"Well I know where to find ya know Jack," Riddick said out loud to himself before walking away chuckling", see ya tomorrow Jackie girl."


	5. Chapter 5

Red roses vs black roses black20roses 

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters from CoR. The names Janis and Talos Prime are Madame Hardy.

Once Madame Gibson was asleep Kyra got off the hospital bed hospital20bed  and left the hospital. Walking home Kyra started to notice everything in a different light. Maybe she should stay with Vincent. I could use his money to make every thing better.

'What if Riddick doesn't come I need to plan this out better. If he doesn't I could always use the allowance I saved over the past five years to get aboard a ship and pay them to take me some where.' She was broken out of her thought by the sounds of children playing near by.

Kyra walked overto where the children were playing. "Hello," she said politly. The children looked up from fright at the sound of somebodys voice. They were frightened a few minutes before the oldest who seemed to be about 6 said, " Bonjour."

"Ca va? T'appelle-tu?" Kyra replied. Looking at her the oldest whispered somthing to the other. After the younger one nodded in agree ment the oldest turned back to face Kyra. "My name is Justin and this is my sister Sabrina. Will you please come with us?"

Shocked by the forwardness of the children all Kyra could do was nod. "Taking Justin's hand he lead Kyra to a house a block away. "Will you please check on our mommy? She is sick. And she hasn't been doing so good," was all he said before he opened the door of the house for her to go in.

Entering Kyra followed the hallway to the living room where she saw a woman laying on a pallet. Kyra slowly walked over and kneeled down beside her, the woman was pale and didn't look like she was gonna last much longer.Excuze, madame. Your children asked me to come and check on you . Are you all right?"

Turning her head the woman looked at Kyra and siad in almost a whisper," Take my children to there father. Pl cough ease." The woman started couhging and couldn't stop. Once she got her breath she looked at Kyra an mouthed "Please," before she let her last breath out.

Stanind up Kyra didn't know what to do. How was she to know who their father was? Walking outside she saw that the children were setting on the ground about to cry, " Your mother, well she told me to take you to your father, do you know who that is?" she asked.

The oldest turned to her and said," His name is Imam. But that is all we know." Once that name came out Kyra didn't heat anything else. How could Imam be there father?" Justin how old are you?" Kyra questioned.

"I am seven, and my sister is three," he replied. If he was seven how could Imam be the father? We only moved here five years ago. With out hesitation the boy took Kyras hand and they set off to the home which Imam lived.

When they arrived, Kyra walked along eside the boy and girl to the front door.Once they reached it Kyra slowly raised her hand to the door and knocked. She could hear the lite foot steps of Ziza running through the house when they stopped the front door cracked open.

"Hello?" came the little voice from inside. "Ziza, it's Kyra," she replied to the little voice," can I talk to you r daddy please?" The little girl opened the door completly and yelled for her father. When Imam reache d the door he saw Kyra and the children.

"Kyra what are you doing here, and with them?" he asked in suprise and a hint of anger. Stepping outside Imam slammed the door shut, " Why are you here?" he demanded. Taking a look at the children he showed a sign of recognition.

Sabrina took and through her little arms around him and said daddy, loud enough for somebody tto hear. When this happened Imam got a look of disgust on his aged face. He grabbed her by the arm and flung her off him, just hard enough for her to fall to the ground and start to cry.

Justin ran down to his sisters side and picked her up and began to rock her back and forth. "BASTARD," he screamed at Imam before takeing off running with his little sister in his arms.

"Kyra when I requested that you come here I didn't mean for you o bring street rats with you," he said in a cold manner. Opening the door he turned back, "Come inside." Walking in Kyra was scared by Imam new attitude.

"What has changed in you Imam?" Kyra asked him. Imam stopped and glanced over his shoulder and kept walking intill they were upstairs. Once she stepped into the room Imam closed the door.

"Now down to work," he said walking ove to his desk," now Jack why is Riddick back in New mecca?" Imam asked. "What do you mean he's back?" Jack asked trying to hide her lie.

" Oh so you didn't know? Well then let me tell you just how back he is. First thing is hat he is looking for. . . " Imam was interupted when Lajjun came into the room. "Hello Lajjun," Kyra said trying to be polite. Lajjun looked at herand nodded her head in a hello.

Kyra noticed that Lajjun was sporting a black eye. "What happened to you?" she exclaimed. "Lajjun out!" Imam yelled. At once Lajjun left the room. "What happened to her?" Kyra demanded. "Nothing she tripped and fell thats all," Imam said.

"Now were was I? Oh yes he is looking for you and the second thing is that he is familiar with the name Navaro? Now why is that Jack?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "How should I know?" she replied.

"Fine you can play the innocent act now but if he screws up my deal with Audrey it will be your falt," he threatened," Vincent says that he is looking forward at having children so how would you like to have a daughter, wait make that two daughters and one son with out having to speard your legs?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Kyra asked cunfusion taking the place of anger. " Well those two street rats you brougth here earlyer truly are mine, but why would I want them I don't even want the one I have. So what do you think also Lajjun is pregnant again so how would you like to be Ziza's new mother?"

Shocked Kyra grew in anger. "How can you do that. Just through away somebody's life because you don't want them?" 'Imam has changed so much.' kyra thought to her self. "How it is easy all i have to do is give her to you or just tie her up and through her out with the trash," he smirked.

"Fine as long as they don't have to be around you I'll take them." Kyra said storming out of the room. Imam caught her as she turned into Ziza's room. "By the way I hope you have a long life," he said as he turned and walked away laughing. "Lajjun go help her pack up that little bitchs belongings,"he screamed to his wife.

"Imam please no not my little girl," Lajjun pleaded to her husband. "I told you not to get attached. So shut up," he screamed at her before raising his hand and bringing it down across her cheek. When Lajjun fell he grabbed her by her hair and gragged er to their bed room bed20room  and slammed the door.

Kyra went the the closet and started to look through it for a bag to put her clothes in. "Ziza come up here please," Kyra called tears in her eyes for the woman who was so close as to a mother to her was being abused in the room below.

When Ziza arrived up stairs Kyra opened her arms to the little girl. Ziza ran to Kyra and began to sob into Kyra's shoulder. "Ziza we need to get the rest of your stuff kay do you have a favorite toy or somthing?" Kyra asked the little girl.

Ziza shook her head yes and pointed to the stuffed bear sittting on her bed. Kyra went over and picked it up and handed it to Ziza. After that she picked her up and carried her and her few belonging's out of the house and into the cold night air.

"Ziza before we go we have to find a few people kay?" Kyra sked her.When she nodded her head Kyra headed out in search of Justin and Sabrina.

When she couldn't find them, she thouhgt of the last place they were their mother's house. Kyra walked to the house and found them crying over there mothers body. "Justin, Sabrina come with me. We need to go home," she said as gentaly as she could.

"This is our home. Father doesn't want us. He had never treated us like this before," Justin said with his back still on Kyra. "You mean you had met him before. Did he know you were his kids then?" she asked taken back.

"Yes but he always promised mother he would take us if anythig ever happened to her, but he lied. And I'm not going back neither is Sabrina," He declared. "No JUstin I mean come Home with me. And I cantake care of you and Sabrina," Kyra replied with a smile.

"Do you mean it?" Justin asked now facing her. "Yes and you can have your own room, and maybe even a pet, how do you like that?" Kyra asked the aw faced boy. He nodded a yes and and picked hs little sister up of the ground and followed Kyra out side into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Red roses vs black roses black20roses 

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters from CoR. The names Janis and Talos Prime are Madame Hardy.

Walking home Kyra began to think to her self, ' How am I gonna be able to take care of three kids? I'm still practicly a kid myself. Maybe if I just find other people to look after them? No I could never do that! O' God what have I gotten myself into?'

Justin could tell Kyra was worried about the, " Mrs. Kyra, I can help you look after my little sisters. I know that you shouldn't have to, and I appreciate you doing this for us." Kyra looked at the young child. He was so much like his Father used to be. Intellegent, level headed, and made the best out of everything.

'How could Imam throw these kids out like that? I remember when he would hold me after nightmares and in the morning when I would have a flashback from T2. God I loved him like a father. Why did he have to change so much?' Kyra thought about to cry.

When they reached Raven Crest Mansion Kyra let go of justins hand and opened the gate. 'I hope Vincent excepts them for the short time they'll be here. Wait I never thought about that! What if Riddick wont take them to?' She exclaimed in her head.

Kyra knocked on the door, when the butler opened up to them Kyra told him to get three baths ready in her room. Once the old man had the three wash tubs in the room Kyra had the kids strip from there soiled clothes and get into the steamy water.

After they had soaked for about a hour She got them out and figured out she didn't have any clothes for Justin and Sabrina. "Damn," Kyra said out loud, "Excuse my language." She gave them each a towel. Looking back from Ziza to Sabrina she noticed they were about the same size.

"Ziza would you mind letting Sabrina use some of you rnight clothes please?" Kyra asked the little girl. "No, ma'am." She replied, in a sheepish way. Kyra walked over to Ziza's little bag and pulled out two sets of nightgowns and underwear.

Once she got both girls dressed in the night gowns night20gowns . She looked at Justin, "Now what do we do about you?" Kyra questioned herself. Then an idea popped into her head. Calling for her chamber maid Kyra relized that Vincents childhood clothes might be in the attic.

"Oui, Madame?" the french maid french20maid  asked upon arrival. "Est-ca tu peux me rendre un petit service?"

Kyra asked her maid. "Oui, Madame," the older woman replied. "Est-ce tu pourrais prend un le tee-shirt et le short?" "Oui, Madame," the maid replied before scuring out of the room.

When the maid brought the clothes back Kyra dismissed her, but before she could go Kyra had her bring in three cots. After the maid did so Kyra put the children to bed. " Goodnight. Sweet dreams," she said, about to go get her a shower she heard a little voice say, " Mrs. Kyra will you please sing to us. Our mother used to everynight before we went to bed?"

Turning back around Kyra smiled at Sabrina. "Yes, let's see what should I sing? Oh yes. Ready?" Kyra said goin over and sitting on the side of Sabrina's cot. Once they all nodded that they were ready Kyra began.

/ Hush little baby, don't say a word momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird don't sing momma's gonna buy you diamond ring diamond20ring , and if that diamond ring don't shine . . . /

Kyra looked down and saw that they were almost asleep Kyra smiled to herself and gentaly placed a kiss on each of the heads.

/ Momma's gonna but you a billy goat, and if that billy goat runs away, i'm gonna buy you every thing. And if every thing goes away I'll wipe those little tears away /

(I know this probly aint the correct version but It's good enough)

After she had finished sing they were all asleep. Smiling again she tiptoed out of the room and into her bathroom. Once her shower was finished Kyra er shower Kyra noticed that the bathroom door wasn' tall the way closed. Grabbing her towel before stepping out kyra wrapped it around her self.

"Vincent it that you?" Kyra asked. Deciding that she must not of closed the door all the way Kyra step the rest of the way out. Oce she got her velvet robe on Kyra left the bathroom headed to her room. She almost made it before a strong hand reach ou tand took hold of her smaller one.

Kyra struggled to get away but failed miserably. Finally she managed to turn herself around and come face tko face with her drunken husband. "What's wrong with you? YOu almost gave me a heart attack!" Kyra exclaimed to him, " now let go!" she demanded.

When he didn't Kyra stuggled more which only ended up with him pulling her more forcfully agianst him. As she was brought closer to him she could feel the strain of his arrousal agianst the soft velvet.

"Well Kyra dear how many more days now? Two or three? Intill I can finally let my seed flow within you." he slured in his drunken state. "Vincent let go! Your hurting me. Vincent just . . . " she was cut off as his mouth came down in one swoop and catured her mouth in a damaging kiss.

When she couldn't get away from his intoxicated embrace Kyra pulled her knee back and in one swing took him in the balls." Next time you might let go," she said before turning and walkign down the hallway. She was about to enter the house when Vincent grabbed her again and threw her up against the wall.

"LOOK AT ME YOU LITTLE BITCH. YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THEN TO MESS WITH ME!" he screamed into her face spraying her with spit. He pulled her behind him down the hallway to the door of his bed room bed20room , "See I was gonna be nice to you and just have a little taste but no that okay. Now your in for the whole thing," He said to her with a learing grin on his face.

Fighting to get away Kyra tore open her robe. Cringing at the look on his face when he saw her exposed breasts. When he grabbed one Kyra threw up what little bit of food that was in her stomach. When she did this she only fueled his anger more.

Taking his hand up he brought it down against her jaw. Screaming in pain Kyra started to claw at her attacker. Taking his fist back he threw his punch and caught Kyra in her left eye. Fallin to the ground she pulled herself up into a ball wishing for the world to go away and for Riddick's arms to wrap around her.

When another plow didn't happen Kyra lifted her ead to see that Vincent had passed out on his bed. Getting up Kyra pulled her tattered robe up around her and left the room. she walked back to her room cryin only to go to sleep with dreams of Riddick and his silver eyes.

The next morning!

Okay every body Riddick and Kyra/ Jack come together in this chapter YEA?

Kyra awoke to the sound of little voices talking around her. Kyra set up on her bed to see that all three children were sitting on the end of her bed staring at her. "What?" she asked groggly. "What happened to you Mrs. Kyra?" they all asked in unison.

Getting up Kyra went into the bathroom and noticed that her eye was swelled shut from the plow she took last night. Then when she took off her robe to change she noticed that there was scratches all over her body. Looking at the battered image of herself she fell to the floor and began to cry.

After crying for a half an hour she decided that she would have to be strong. Getting up she changed into a spring dress that was purple with pink flowers on it. Pulling her hair up into a french knot she put on some make-up make20up  and got ready for the day.

Coming out of the bathroom she noticed that all the kids were dressed and ready for the day. "How did all of you find clothes?" she asked amazed even though she knew Ziza had clothes and would share with Sabrina. "Well the maid broght each of us a Sunday dress. And said she found a Sunday suit for Justin.

"Well that was nice of her. Now what should we do today?" Kyra asked them with a fake smile. It wasn't that she didn't like them it was just that how could she protect them if Vincent came after them or if they got sick. Simply she was just scared.

Taking their hands she lead them to the kitchen were she had eggs and bacon made for them. After they eat they went into the library. "Okay everybody while you each choose a book I'll be work on other things," she said as she patted her laptop.

As the kids ran off with each other to find a book Kyra walked over to one of the tabels and took out her laptop. Now she noticed that there were two new messages. Opening the first one Kyra had the surprise of her life. . . .

Part 2 Riddick.

That morning Riddick awoke to he sounds of a prostitute and drunken male moaning in the room next to his. Sitting up he noticed that the bkinds to his room was open and his goggles weren't on. "SHIT," he yelled.

Grabbing his goggles from the bedside tabel. He put them on quickly. Climbing out of the bed he grabbed his pants and threw them on and grabed his wife beater before going out to get ssomthing to eat. Walking threw the market he found a couple nice fruits and headed back to the hotel.

Once he had finished eating Riddick took out his laptop and hacked into Kyras' mailbox. Going to the first message he noticed it was sombody that he new but not personally . . .

Kyra darling,

If your not doing

anything,

I would be thrilled if you could

come out Sunday around twoish.

Well tata,

Bridget.

Tracking the name he came up to the adress and phone number. Picking up the phone he dialed the number, " Bonjour, Je m'appelle Richard. Excuze moi, mais Je cherche Madame Navaro.?" He siad into the phone with a french accent.

"Oui, mais elle pas est here." the woman said before hanging up. " Oh well I hope she goes, wait this is Jack of course she'll go," He said to himself. Going over to his bag he pulled out his clean pair of black cargos and a white wife beater. Before he left he grabbed his duster.

Once he found Bridgets house he climbed up into a tree out side her house. 'Why do I always end up waiting?' He smirked to himself. Well hurry up Jackie we gotta leave soon.

Part 3 Kyra

Taking their hands she lead them to the kitchen were she had eggs and bacon made for them. After they eat they went into the library. "Okay everybody while you each choose a book I'll be work on other things," she said as she patted her laptop.

As the kids ran off with each other to find a book Kyra walked over to one of the tabels and took out her laptop. Now she noticed that there were two new messages. Opening the first one Kyra had the surprise of her life. . . .

Kyra darling,

If your not doing

anything,

I would be thrilled if you could

come out Sunday around twoish.

Well tata,

Bridget.

'God I haven't heard from her in three months I was kinda hoping she had died.' Kyra thought to herself. Looking at her watch she noticed it was around 1:00. Knowing that if she didn't go Kyra closed down her laptop and told the kids to go and get reaady to go out.

Wait I have to check my other message. Opening it back up she clicked the message . . .

Ms. Navaro,

I have arrived on the plant hellion prime,

so what time and place?

Try and get back to me soon.

Riddick

'OMG Kyra thought. I can't believe it he is coming no he's already here. Writing back she wrote . . .

Riddick,

I have to go to sombody's Sunday so please

try and come to Raven Crest Gates around 3:30

I want you to know you will have three extra

people.

Mrs. Navaro

Sending the message Kyra got ready for her meeting with her mother-in--law. Changing in to one of the outfits Bridget had bought her, because none of Kyra's clothes were appropriate for her, she took the kids out side and began the walk to Bridgets house.

Once they arrived Kyra could sence him. 'God Riddick Iknow your here. Why now? God DAMIT didn't you get my message?' She thought to herself. Knocking on the door, once the door was opened Bridgets face went into shock and suprise.

"And who are these kids?" she asked Kyra with questioning look on his face. Kyra new this would happen but who cares. "Thses lovly children are sabrina, Ziza, and Justin," she said tapping each one on the head when she spoke there names.

"Oh how . . . quaint," she said before leading Kyra into the house. When she lead Kyra into the house she told the kids to go into the back yard and play with the others. This cunfused Kyra, ' What does she mean other?'

Kyra was pulled into the parlor which she was met by six other women."Kyra these women are those of my 'Wives of Wealth,' and sence you are my daughter-in-law i thought it was time that you joined.

Well this is Mrs. Ainsworth, who you all ready know, this is Mrs. Wilson, Mrs. Sowell, Mrs. Lamb, Mrs. Donahugh, Mrs. Boone, and Mrs. Sides," she introduced.

I shook there hands and quietly asked if I could be excused to go to the bathroom. Leaving the room I walked to the bathroom and breathed a sigh of relief. . . 'Come quick Riddick please save me!'

Part 4 Riddick

'I know your here Kyra so I'm coming to get you.' he thougth to himself. Getting out of the tree he walked to the house, and knocked on the door. When the door was opened a woman dressed in the finest clothes looked him up and down and said, " Hello how may I help you?"

She was a tall petit blond with big brown eyes. "Um . . . yes well I'm looking for Mrs. Navaro. Her husband is a friend of mine and he requested that I come and gather her. It seems there has been a incedent at home and she is needed right away," Riddick said in broken English with a french accent.

"Oh, wait one moment," the woman said with a slight hint of disappointment in her eyes. Leaving the door to fetch Kyra Riddick got a shit-eating grin on his Face. Maybe this coud be fun. After a few moments the blond came back to the door," Will you please come in and wait fokr her she has to get the kids ready."

His eye enlarged at the word 'KIDS'. Nodding an 'OKAY' Riddick entered the house behind the blond. Walking behind her she lead him to the parlor. "Lady's this is Mister . . . ummmmmmmmmm ," looking at him she said, "I never got your name?"

" Richards. Robert Richards. Pleasure to meet you lady's," he said with a melts in your mouth smile. "Mister Richards is a friend of Kyra's not mine," the blond said, "So MIster Richards what is the incedent?"

"I'm not really sure I was just sent here to gather Mrs. Navaro." Riddick replied, "But if I knew I would tell you."

" Come on now kids it's time to go," Riddick heard Kyra say from the other room. When she walked out she was holding the hand of two little girls and a boy of about seven tagging behind. "Kathern ,what is this you said somebo . . . " Kyra cut herself off as she saw him.

He looked the same. He was still sexy as hell and well muscled and toned. He was beautiful just like the last time she saw him. Turning to face her he sent her a shit eating grin and said, "Are you ready, Madame Navaro?"

Nodding her head Kyra left behind Riddick. "How did you know were I was?" Kyra asked, wait This is RIDDICK. He knows everything about everybody. "Let's just say I have a brain, that can think." Riddick said.

Kyra rolled her eyes and said," Yeah that explains it. Oh Yeah mister Genius Was a computer involved?" Kyra asked. "Maybe, Now get you rass moving we need to go," he said. "We need to go get my belongigns first, and the kids need there belonings," Kyra said heading in the oppisite direction.

After they went back to Raven Crest Kyra quickly gathered their belongings and packed some food for there trip. Leaving Riddick took Kyra to the Hotel that he had been staying at. Gathering his stuff Riddick grabbed the keys to his ship and they left ready to begin there newest Jurney.


	7. Chapter 7

Red roses vs black roses black20roses 

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters from CoR. The names Janis and Talos Prime are Madame Hardy.

(A/N: I don't know if I should continue with this story please let me know if I should in your next rviews thanks)

Kyra silently walked behind Riddickk as the 5 of them made their way to the dock. She didn't know what to say. She was so happy yet so sad at the same time. She was getting what she wanted with four days to spare.

'God finally I will be away from Vincent and all of my other problems. But what about these kids how will they stand being away from the place they were born?' Kyra was torn out of her thoughts as Riddick abrutly turned around and grabbed her by the arms.

"Did you notice anything strange about Imam?" he asked me. Riddick had senced somthing was different about the holy man the day he crossed the man door step. Kyra couldn't let him know what Imam had done the day before.

Riddick had a temper that as we all know could lead to very bad endings. The only way to change the subject would be to lie. And lie good. " Umm no he seemed perfectl nice when I talked to him yesterday, and Lajjun is doing well in her pregnancy. He was extremely pleased to see you," Kyra said.

"FIne well are you ready?" he asked with his grin plastered on his hansome face. "Yes, Ziza, Sabrina get away from that," Kyra said as the two girls were getting closer to a dead animal. They lppked up when they heard the familiar voice command them.

Coming over to her the girls each took one of her hands. Smiling up at Riddick Kyra shooke her head to let him know she was ready for the trip," Yes we're ready. I think I have been for a while." They began to walk when Riddick stopped again.

"What now?" Kyra asked him getting annoyed. "Well shouldn't we get the girl back to Imam and Lajjun?" He asked her. Kyras face fell and she tightened her grip on Ziza and Sabrinas hands. "Riddick I think we should go now and I'll explain everything on the ride. We just need to get away from here now please."

Riddick nodded his head and turned back around walking to his ship. Kyra was shocked by this. For as long as she had known Riddick he had never just taken no or not now as an answer. Who knows but maybe it was the pleading in her voice but it had worked.

Following Kyra started to smile again.' Everythings gonna be perfect now. I'll get to be away from the Navaros and to be with Riddick again. Can life be anymore perfect?' walkin one Kyra almost walked straight into Riddick as he stood with his back ridged.

"Riddick what is it?" Kyra asked. Instead of anserwing he simply pointed his finger in the direction of two men seated at a tabel and looked to be in deep conversation. Kyra could not recognise the people but by the way Riddick was she could tell it was bad.

"Riddick who is it?" she asked. "Riddick lamly shook his head and said, "Just a ghost from the past." Not knowing what he meant Kyra tryed to get him to tell her. "Riddick what do you mean a ghost?" "Nothing it was nothing," he sid before he walked past the people.

ONce the reach the sip Kyra awaited Riddick to unlock the door. After they were inside Kyra looked at Riddick and asked him, "Where are the kids and I gonna sleep?"

This was the one thing he hadn't planned for. "Umm I don't know we'll figure that out later for right now they can go into the entertainment area and watch movies I have from old earth," he said.

After I took the kids into there they fell asleep watching the movie fast and the furious from old earth. Goin back into the kitchen area I found Riddick fixing coffe, after they had taken off. Sitting down with a cup he offered Kyra sipped it slowly.

"Now time to figure out the sleeping arangements," she said as he got imself a cup and sat down. After discussing it a bit they concluded that they would share Riddicks room while the kids took Kyras planned room.

That night after the kids had gone to sleep Riddick and Kyra sat down on the couch. "So how have you been Riddick?" she asked him. It had been so many years that neither of them could hardly recognise the other.

"Fine. How have you been with Mr. Rich and mighty?" Riddick snarled. He didn't mean to but the thoguth of sombody else touching his Jack just set his mind to fury. How did they have the right to his belongings they hadn't saved her from demons he had.

Tookin back by Riddicks hostility Kyra slowly put her head down, "It was terrible. If I didn't do things the way he wanted then I was locked in my room for the first two years. After that I was just told off. But worst of all Imam knew that would happen. He knew?"

Hearing the spoken words from Kyra Riddick felt awful from the way he had asked," God Kyra I didn't know that it was like that. I'm sorry," he said trying to soothe her with his words. " Please don't call me that. That is their name. Jakc wasn't good enough for them so I had to have a Proper female name," she said disgusted at the name now that she was free.

"Sorry Jack didn't know," was all he said. Trying to get the voice of Riddick out of her head she politly asked," Where is the shower I need one?" Riddick pointed to a room across from his. Getting up Jack went into the room and softly broke down into tears.

After her shower Kyra wrapped the toweel around herself and looked in the mirror. She ahd washed away the make that had covered her black eye( the swellin had gone away) noticing she didn't brng any closeinto the bathroom with her she quietly tip-toed into Riddick's room where her bags were now located.

Goin threw her bags Jack didn't relise Riddick had come into the room. When she heard a grunt behind her Jack turned around in startelment and accidently lossed her grip on the towel whihc sent it spiraling down to the floor around her ankels.

Riddick instantly dropped his gaze from her face down to her breasts then lower. As Jack scrambled for the towel he was taken out of his day dream and quickly left the room and closed the door. After Jack had finished dressing she headed out into the kitchen where she found Riddick sitting.

"Hey," she said to let him know she had entered. Looking up Riddick noticed she still had a blush from the incedent earler. "Hey sorry," Riddick said. Taking that as an invitation Jack stepped out of the shadows and over to the place where Riddick sat.

Once she was out of the shadows Riddick started to look at her. He noticed everything. Every little flaw and perfection. The worst flaw that he found was a black eye which set him off.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?" he asked coming up out of his set and taking her chin between two fingers. Turning her head he saw that it most have happened about a day or two ago.

"Riddick be quite. Nothing I just ran into a dorr thats all," she said passing him and taking a seat at the tabel. Doing as she asked Riddick walked over to the pilots chair and programed for it to take them to Talos Prime.

He had told Janis he would be coming back and thats just what he was going to do. After he had done that he looked at Jack small body again. " Are you tired?" Shackin her head yes Jack and Riddick retreated to their room.

Riddick grabbed a blanket off the bed and made himself a bedroll on the floor. Saying their good nights Jack and Riddick went into sleep dreaming of each other.

OKay thats the end of chaapter 7 R&R please. If I contiue which is up to you the next chapter will be entitled " Regrets, tears, and sex?" So R&R if you like.


End file.
